Apuestas Indeceadas
by cari-kun
Summary: Hola les contare mi historia bueno todo comenzó con una apuesta que hizo mi querida hermana postisa Alice ¿asi comienza la historia?.......
1. apuestas y concecuencias

_**Apuestas indeceadas**_

Hola les contare mi historia bueno todo comenzó con una apuesta que hizo mi querida hermana postisa Alice (nótese el sarcasmo).

_**FLASH BACK**_

-bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apurate –por dios tiene que moletar tan temprano.

-ya Alice, ya voy dios no creo que puedas estar sin ir de compras una semana –le dije a mi mejor amigo y novio de mi hermana Jasper el solo rio por lo bajo.

-por dios bellita claro que puedo ,quieres apostar- lo dijo con una mirada y sonrisa siniestra, esto va ir muy mal ya se lo que venia.

-claro acepto-_estupida sabes que vas a perder y apuestas_ oye quien me esta hablando _soy tu conciencia _ahora me estoy volviendo loca lo que faltaba.

-si tu ganas no te llevo de compras un mes – no era muy poco, ella continuo ignorando mi cara de pánico.

-pero si yo gano entraras a conseguir un puesto en la disquera de mi tía –si se que no suena nada mal pero ustedes no comprenden tengo pánico a los escenarios la única vez que subí fue en el kinder (jardin de niños)y adivinen que el piso se mancho de un adorable vomitó cortesía de Bella Swan. lo se asqueroso por eso solo le canto mis canciones a Alice y Jasper –pero ella es terca y quiere que ensucie el piso frente a millones de personas y no gracias no quiero _no seas dramática_ si eres mi conciencia por que no me apoyas _niña soy tu_ lose entonces por que no me apoyas volviendo al tema, NO ACEPTES me repetía mi conciencia bueno lo se creo que mi conciencia es mas bipolar que yo PERO LO HICE Y DIJE:

-ACEPTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-pero iba hacer muy difícil hacer desistir alice,

f in del _**FLASH BACK**_

bueno otro día les termino de contra que paso con le apuesta la cuestión es que perdí

y ahora les dire quien soy en realidad bueno como me conocen en las calles:

"Damas y caballeros les presento a la estrella pop mas importante de los últimos siglos y ella es la inigualable Ice Princess también conocida como Bella Swan"

Bueno eso dice el presentador cuendo salgo a cantar la verdad yo no lo considero así pero los fans creen en eso; bueno mi descripción es simple.

Tengo ojos marrones cabello de igual color con rayos azulados según alice tengo un cuerpo envidiable yo no lo creo pero en fin soy delgada no muy alta y amo los deportes claro que ha alice no le gusta porque dice que es muy poco femenino.

Mi manager es Rosalie Hale y ahora esta promocionando mi nuevo disco así:

VOZ DE MEGAFONO

Chicos y chicas de 15 a 18 años desesperados por ver a su ídolo Ice Princesa venga a los Estudios Amanecer y se les hará una prueba para que participen en algunos videos de ella en su nuevo disco apúrense ya se acaban los cupos . (avisó contratado).

NARRADORA POV

Se ven en las calles corriendo un centenar de fanáticos enloquecidos aplastando a todo a su paso un chico grandote va pasando con un helado lo empuja una chica loca que grita "Ice Princess me va a conocer" y se desploma pasando todos en sima de ella pero como esta chica no nos interesa volvamos al grandote con el helado en el pantalón justo en la entrepierna.

-jajajaja hermano que te ha pasado no te aguantaste y te hiciste en el centro comercial-el grandote avergonzado le da un zape.

-carajo Edward callate una chica me empujo y cayo en esa parte -tatatannnnnnnnnnnnnn

Y que pasara después el chico grandote se volverá hacer en los pantalones, la chica tirada sobrevivirá ,alice dejara a bella en paz , la voz de la conciencia de bella la volvera loca ,vealo en su programa favorito upsssssssss me equiovaque es lealo aquí en apuestas indeseadas……………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

_**UN DIA CON LA ESTRELLA O ESTRELLADA**_

NARRADORA POV

_**AUDICIONES**_

En los estudios Amanecer se desata la euforia miles de chicos durmiendo en las calles, miles de padres desesperados, tratando de que sus hijos no salgan de sus casas y lo mas importante una Rosalie súper estresada lo que significa primer chico que se le insinué morirá (o tal vez no) .

Cambiando de tema nos quedamos con el chico grandote adivinen quien es…………………….. Si tienen razón es Jacob (upsss) no me equivoque es Emmet(jejeje XD) .

Edward pov (en la casa Cullen)

Emmet mira es difícil de creer que lo hicieras en el centro comercial –sabia que no lo había hecho pero era gracioso molestar a tu hermano cuando dice que eres gay por solo usar productos para el cabello y no salir a menudo con chicas.

Carajo Edy te he dicho que te calles solo se cayo el helado-jaja se molesto bien echo por decirme reprimido sexual bueno la verdad todavía _eres virgen _quien dijo eso _soy yo ROBERT PATTIRSON_ y tu que haces e mi mente _soy tu lado morboso y pervertido_ _y tu hermano tiene razón eres un reprimido sexual a gran escala quieres que te recuerde esas revistas en tu cuarto_ shhhhhhhhhhhh cállate.

Pero si no hubiera sido de chocolate tal vez te creería mas Emy-mejor empiezo a correr por que hay viene.

Narradora pvo

Después de un pelea estilo anime o sea con todas las estrellitas y por el estilo en la casa Cullen

Tatantannnnnnnnnnnn-llego Esme y encontró su casa patas arriba LO QUE SIGNIFICA TRIPLE CASTIGO PARA LOS NIÑOS.

Se ve un rayo sobre la casa Cullen cuando Esme llega; los niños tiemblan y comienzan a llorar

Mama por favor no destruyas m jeep todo es culpa de Edward el me molesto y el hizo todo el desastre –con cara de gatito de sherk el pobre Emy implora a su comprensiva madre.

Mientras Edward pensaba en como matar a su hermano pero antes que dijera algo- Esme entro con cara tranquila y serena lo cual la hacia ver mas siniestra y grito.

PAR DE INSENSATOS SABEN CUANTO ME COSTO HACER ESTO NIÑOS DE ESTA NO SE SALVAN EMMET NO VAS A VER TU JEEP POR UN BUEN TIEMPO Y NADA DE SALIDAS SI YO NO VOY CONTIGO……………………Y EDWARD YA QUE NO TE GUSTA SALIR MUCHO IRAN A BAILAR AUN PROGRAMA , ARREGLE PARA QUE ENTRARAS CON TU HERTMANO A UN ELENCO DE BAILE A Y TU VOLVO SE LO VOY A DAR AL JARDIN DE INFANTES PARA QUE LO PINTEN Y USEN DE TRANSPORTE-ya mas relajada dijo :y emmet no te burles PORQUE TODAVIA NO SABEN QUE PROGRAMA ES:……………………………

En los estudios AMANECER se estaba filmando un programa conocido como el show de Charney

Charney es un dinosaurio,  
q fuma en nuestra mente,  
cuando se hace grande,  
es fumon y delincuente.

el le brinda su amistad,  
a reos y pandilleros,  
después en la madrugada,  
se la fuman bien contentos.

Charney les enseña muchos  
juegos pervertidos,  
le gusta hacerlo en tríos  
con tu mujer y tu vecino.

Charney viene a robar  
cuando lo necesita,  
el también te ayudara  
si necesitas cocaína!!

upssssssssssssss canción equivocada pero da igual no importa

Continuando con lo importante así el titulo tiene que ver con la historia lapsus brutusssssss.

Comencemos de nuevo

En los estudios amanecer se seleccionan a cientos de chicos (pobre Bella)

En otro lado los niños Cullen hacen su aparicion con su querida madre Esme.

Chau mi bebes cuiden se mucho y Emmet no te vallas hacer de nuevo en los pantalones que cuesta mucho lavarlos y Edward ya no llores hijo algún dia

lo recuperaras- la querida señora Esme(con mucho respeto) estaba siendo observada por todo el publico presente y todos oían atentamente algunos ya no aguantaban la risa que dos chicos de casi 18 años Sean guitoneados por su madres

Los pobres niños cullen rojos como tomates se fueron a presentar para el show de charley asi no se habian dado cuenta ese era el programa al que iban ha ir (que mala soy bueno eso creo).

En otro lugar se encontraba la súper mega famosa (DESCONOCIDA) estrella TANYA una cantante de música huayno (en mi país es un música folklórica que no me gusta para nada) QUE SE CREIA LO MAXIMO y que consideraba a Ice Princess como su enemiga .

Bella pvo

De verdad estoy harta tengo que soportar a esta narradora y ni siquiera escribe algo bueno sin ofender (no tranquila no ofendes abuuuuuuuuuuuuu) y también los millones de fanáticos que se me tiran encima.

Hay no hay viene tanya que hice yo mal para tener que verla _(niña no haz echo nada malo solo bueno sabes tu vida en todos lo fics es asi date cuenta) _callate maldita mente mía suficiente con la narradora .

Tanya es como decirlo sin ofender, yase es estupida babosa y hueca , ahora viene con lo de siempre hola bella como estas.

Hola bella como estas-y de hay va decir UPS mi bebida se cayo yo la voy a esquivar y luego asi se va caer encime de lo que ay detrás (de mi que mejor no veo)

Se le cayo la bebida- que predecible-ups lo siento-estupida-no te preocupes-le pongo cabe y se cae……….

Encima de todo la caca de elefante que habían traído de África para hacer un video clip .

Tanya no te preocupes eso ayuda a que no se vean esas arrugas de tu cara -bueno yo no lo planee pero salio bien (misión exitosa XD).

En serio mike-asi su representante-trae mas de esa caca necesito rejuvenecer

Mi hermosa cara.

Narradora pvo

Bueno dejando a bella con sus problemas emocionales volvamos con los guapísimos cullen que se chocaron con mike y la caca que el estaba cargando y bueno digamos que ellos también terminaron envarados con la rejuvenecedora crema .

Lo siento – dijo el idiota no digo mike temblando al ver a los chicos tiritando de furia y antes que lo asesinen salio gritando como una niña cuando le muestras la foto de mi enamorado(upssss ya me acorde no tengo) pero como no les interesa mi vida privada volvamos al tema .

Los retoños cullen estaban regresando a su casa con mami cuando ocurrió el accidente y la señora esme (con mucho respeto) grito.

Mis amores que les paso emmet no me digas que te volviste hacer en los pantalones hijo edward tu también niños esta bien que extrañe a su madre pero no se hagan en los pantalones-los niños cullen querían asesinar asu madre(y quien no)

Pero mama un idiota no tiro encima esta porquería-tratando defenderse el súper papi digo edward.

Hijo no trates de remediarlo no pasa nada si se hicieron en los pantalones nadie los juzga verdad muchachos –pregunto a todos los chicos que se pararon a oír la interesantísima conversación.

Mama no podemos hablar en casa-decía emmet que ya su cara se había vuelto tomate de tanto que lo miraban.

Si mis niños suban sus mami los va ha consentir por haber ido al programa de charley verdad-upps error no fueron al programa se escaparon y esme no tiene idea o eso creen los retoños chuleen digo cullen

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Que pasara tanya se seguirá echando el excremento en la cara, los niños cullen se volverán hacer en lo pantalones, esme se dará cuenta que sus hijos tienen 18 años léalo aquí en apuestas indeseadas

Bueno este es el segundo capi no me abucheen es la primera vez que escribo y espero que les guste acepto sugerencias.

_**Jugando**_

Bella: cari-kun se puede saber por que edward y yo todavía no nos conocemos

Cari-kun: bueno estoy craneando como se conocerán

Emmet: y yo porque siempre me hago en los pantalones me siento mallllllllllllll

Alice:-_- y cuando aparezco yo

Cari-kun: tranquilos todos van a aparecer cuando yo deje estar de vaga jugando con ustedes.

Edward:porque te acercas a mi , te acerques bella ayúdame cari me quiere violar

Adiós amigos despídanse todos .

Alice: adiós sigan leyendo hasta que aparezca

Jasper:-_-

Emmemt : adiós un beso a todas mis admiradoras que me quierennnnnnnnn-salio volando por los aires después de que cari-kun lo golpeará por ocupar mucho espacio.

Bella: adiós

Rosalie: lárguense

Edward: adiós y siguen leyendo para que la autora no m viole

Byeeeeeee cuídense y léanme por favor.


End file.
